


To Bee Curious

by FormidablePassion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Dean/Cas, Background Destiel, Flowers, Gen, Mention of Drying, Mention of Exercise, Mention of Shoes, Mention of Showers, PBbotprompts, Profoundbot, Profoundbots, bee hives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: She was curious about her favorite human so she followed him. She didn't quite understand everything that was happening but she knew she preferred to be outside.





	To Bee Curious

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely beta [TreeFrogie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeFrogie84) without whom most of my fics would be slightly less readable.   
> This was written for the Profound Bond Discord Server bot stats prompt fic.  
> This prompt was:
> 
> Dean just saw Cas getting out of the shower.
> 
> Cas is out tending to the bees.
> 
> Sam has lost his shoe.

She crawled from the hive and took flight to find the flowers that the one with short dark hair tended for them. She enjoyed listening to the one that called himself “Castiel”, this human spoke quietly to them and oftentimes would just sit and watch them work and comment on how good of a job they were doing. There Cas was in their garden, pulling the weeds that often tried to squeeze the life out of the flowers they needed to create their honey. 

She buzzed around Cas’ head until he quietly said, “Hello there, it’s a beautiful day to be out, isn’t it?” 

She flew in a zig-zag pattern down to the flowers to spend some time. She lost herself in the flowers for a while and her thoughts of where Cas went when he wasn’t around. She flew up and landed on one of the flowers and watched Cas. When the man stood and bid them all farewell, she didn’t deny her impulse to follow. 

She followed Cas through a heavy looking metal door with weird markings on it. She decided instead of flying, she would just hitch a ride with Cas and landed on his shirt. It smelled like sunshine, dirt, and flowers and brought her comfort. 

“Cas! Have you seen my left running shoe?” A tall man with long hair in a weird bun on top of his head asked Cas. 

“I’m sorry, Sam. I have not.” 

“It’s okay man. Thanks.” The tall man, Sam, pat Cas on the shoulder before turning away and yelling down the long hall “DEAN! I SWEAR IF YOU HID MY SHOE, YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!” 

Cas walked into a room that was a little cooler than the rest of the place and his footsteps echoed. When Cas began to move his clothes around, she took to the air again and landed on a soft cotton on a shelf. 

Cas did something and it started to rain from another metal thing that was embedded into the wall. She moved closer to the door where it was cracked so be sure her wings didn’t get wet. 

She looked around the room as it started to fill with steam, it seemed odd to her that one would want to willingly put themselves in water but she supposed humans had different needs than bees. 

Unsure on how much time passed, she finally heard the rain stop at the same time she heard yelling from the other room. Suddenly the door opened. 

“Sorry I can't help you, Sammy! Gotta take a showe-- woah.” The man called Dean walked in and abruptly stopped when Cas stepped from the tiny rain room. 

“Hello, Dean.” 

“Hey, Cas.”

Cas walked over to the soft white cotton when Dean's hand wrapped around his wrist and he stepped close to him. 

“Hey, let me help you with that.” 

“Dean, I hardly need help drying myself.” 

“ _ Cas _ .” 

“Oh.” 

The two humans got closer so she took to the air and and made her way out of the steamy room. she followed the hall back to where they encountered the human called Sam and heard him muttering just before the wind picked up and Sam’s large figure went quickly past her. 

“Just because _ he _ doesn’t like to do any physical exercise doesn’t mean he should fuck with my habits. ‘ _ Sex  _ is _ exercise Sam, and I get plenty of it.’ _ Yeah I’m aware, the noises that come from your room are the reason I bought noise cancelling headphones. Guess Cas picked up a lot watching humanity for all that time. Doesn’t mean it’s exercise.”  Sam huffed as he continued down the hall.

She pushed her little wings faster and caught up with Sam, landing on his back and crawling up to his shoulder. Sam went to a larger room with a lot of reflective surfaces and like Cas had, made another metal thing rain but the rain was more like a small waterfall instead and Sam collected the water in a container before turning it off. 

She was curious what Sam was doing so she stayed with him a while longer while he made his way higher up in the room and opened a different heavy looking metal door and made his way back into the sunshine. When the air moved her wings and the sun shone down on her tiny body, she lifted herself off Sam’s shoulder and watched as he started to pick up speed in the direction away from the bunker, both shoes on his feet. 

She decided that her curiosity was sated and she much preferred her flowers and hive to whatever it was those human were up to. She made her way back to the large patches of flowers near the hive and landed on a bright petal.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed and want to come yell at me about it you can find me on PillowFort as [FormidablePassion](https://www.pillowfort.io/FormidablePassion) I'm also in the Profound Bond Discord Server.  
> I promise I’m nice.


End file.
